1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent for improving the blood circulation, and more particularly to an agent for improving the blood circulation containing glycosyl vitamin P as an effective ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As means for communicating information and for drafting documents have become diversified, variety types of Office Automated (OA) instruments are widely spread in work places including offices, as well as homes in general. OA instruments generally require users a posture of detaching the users' upper arms from their bodies during operation to cause STIFF in particular parts of the limbs, arms, backs, waists, etc., as a result of muscular rigidity caused by the users' relatively-long-time operation of the instruments. Generally, STIFF in the muscular may be easily relieved by grasping or massaging the stiff parts. However, in the case of operating OA instruments daily, if STIFF is once occurred, it could not be easily diminished. In addition to the operation of OA instruments, STIFF can be induced by factors such as physical exercise, physical labor, inappropriate posture, and mental stress or may be induced by diseases such as cervical spondylosis, thoracic outlet syndrome, hypertension, asthenopia, autonomic dystonia, and climacteric disturbance. Depending on the symptom of STIFF, particular slow pains and unpleasant feelings will last for a relatively-long period of time, and in some cases STIFF may accompany head ache and/or vomiting.
Although the mechanism of occurrence of STIFF is still not clear, it is deemed that excessive stimulation of nerves, muscular fatigues, and autonomic dystonia will trigger successive contraction of peripheral veins, disorder of the blood circulation in muscular, and congestion, causing a specific STIFF. Therefore, improvement of the blood circulation is effective to diminish muscular STIFF. Treatments such as massage, warm bath therapy, fomentation, electric stimulation, and administration are difficult to attain the desired effect, or some of them would be troublesome because patients should have to go hospitals for receiving professional treatments.